1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power line communication system in which a plurality of communication nodes communicates with each other using a power line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power line communication system disposed in a vehicle, a high frequency signal is superimposed to a power line coupled with an in-vehicle battery so that communication is performed between a plurality of nodes such as an electronic control unit (ECU) disposed at various parts. JP-A-2008-244701 (corresponding to US 2010/0111201 A) discloses a power line communication system that includes a balanced filter so as to keep a balanced state of a signal line coupled with a power line and to restrict a transmission of a high frequency signal to a battery.
However, in a case where a large current is supplied to a section where a power line communication is performed, a dimension of an element for forming the balanced filter needs to be large in accordance with the current. Thus, a space, a cost, and a weight may be increased.